Tres para el Rodeo
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Isabella quiere ser igual a los chicos. Anhela unirse a ellos en la arena del rodeo, montar los Broncos1 y derribar los novillos. Sin embargo, sus amigos, Jacob y Ed, tienen fuertes objeciones. Incapaz de comprender por qué se niegan a ayudarla, la frustración de Isabella llega a su límite, resultando en una noche salvaje en el bar, que los obliga a todos a reconsiderar sus...
1. Chapter 1

**Tres para el Rodeo**

**Hola chicas hermosas aquí me tienen otras vez con otra adaptación jejeje espero me dejen Rews :D**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es tres para el rodeo, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez, Isis Gremory y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Argumento**

Isabella quiere ser igual a los chicos. Anhela unirse a ellos en la arena del rodeo, montar los Broncos1 y derribar los novillos. Sin embargo, sus amigos, Jacob y Ed, tienen fuertes objeciones. Incapaz de comprender por qué se niegan a ayudarla, la frustración de Isabella llega a su límite, resultando en una noche salvaje en el bar, que los obliga a todos a reconsiderar sus relaciones con los otros.

Avergonzada por su comportamiento, Isabella se sorprende al enterarse que, en lugar de arruinar la amistad, simplemente ha vuelto a encender el interés sexual que los chicos han tenido en ella desde el día que llegó a Hurley.

Aprender a montar un toro es la última cosa en su mente, al tener sus manos llenas con dos sexis vaqueros. Está decidida a no dejar que su relación retorne a un estado platónico.

Una atrevida mujer. Dos rudos vaqueros. ¡Tres para el Rodeo!

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Crees que ella lo haría? —Jacob Black hizo un gesto con su oscura cabeza hacia una mujer en el otro extremo de la barra. Ocultando su rostro bajo el ala de su sombrero Stetson, inclinó sus amplios y corpulentos hombros hacia su amigo.

—¿Quién? —Los ojos verdes de Ed escudriñaron la multitud, cayendo inmediatamente sobre la persona de quién se hacía la pregunta— Es difícil de decir.

—Apuesto a que lo haría.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Isabella, incapaz estar sentada, y escuchando la conversación, durante más tiempo sin interrumpir— ¿Sobre qué están apostando ahora?

—No es realmente una apuesta, Isabella —dijo Ed, arrastrando las palabras. Se volvió para dedicarle toda su atención por un breve momento, bloqueando la vista que ella tenía del resto de la habitación, con su alto y esbelto cuerpo— Además, ya has dejado muy claro en el pasado que no tienes ningún interés en lo que Jacob y yo hagamos con las mujeres que conocemos.

Ella sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. Maldita sea. ¿Alguna vez olvidarían eso?

—Oigan, no es un error decirle a dos chicos con los que trabajas que no vas a tirarte a ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos a ambos a la vez.

Ed silbó en un aliento divertido, mientras Jacob casi escupía la cerveza de su boca a través de la habitación. Se limpió la cara mientras reía por lo bajo.

—¿En verdad crees que este es el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de conversación, Señorita Swan?

—Bueno, ustedes ya estaban hablando de ello —dijo ella a la defensiva, negándose a permitir que sus miradas divertidas hicieran que se sintiera aún más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía— De eso hablaban, ¿no? Le preguntaste si pensaba que esa mujer se iría a casa con ustedes.

El humor desapareció del rostro de Ed para ser remplazado por el expectante silencio que siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándola. Le mantuvo por un momento más la mirada, antes de dejar caer la cabeza mientras respondía.

—¿Por qué te importa?

— No me importa —dijo ella, levantando la cerveza y dándoles la espalda, antes de que la conversación se hiciera aún más personal. Isabella deseaba no haber abierto la boca. Sólo habían pasado unos días desde que había rechazado su escandalosa oferta, y suponía que acababa de recibir la respuesta sobre si era demasiado pronto para poner a prueba si aún eran amigos o no. Ellos la habían estado evitando desde aquella noche. Ambos eran educados, pero la camaradería que habían compartido parecía haber desaparecido.

Isabella renunció a tratar de arreglar la amistad con ellos por el momento, y se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la barra. No es que a ninguno de los dos pareciera importarle. Sus ojos se habían fijado con firmeza en la bonita morena que ya había notado que los dos sexis vaqueros la miraban. Lo último que necesitaba Isabella era ver a Jacob y Ed seducir a alguien justo debajo de sus narices.

Tomó asiento, decidida en centrarse en la banda que tocaba esa noche e ignorar a los chicos, al menos hasta que se hubieran disculpado por ser tan malos con ella.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de sentir una fuerte mano en el hombro.

—Oh, no estés dolida, cariño. Lo sentimos. —Jacob parecía sincero.

—Ok —suspiró ella, dejando espacio para ellos, mientras se sentaban a cada lado de ella. Cayeron en un incómodo silencio, que duró casi tanto como el tiempo que le tomó a Ed tragarse el resto de su cerveza.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí? —le preguntó él. Isabella escudriño los ojos verdes del vaquero en busca de los signos de irritación que podía oír en su voz, pero tenía la expresión de un tipo que simplemente hacía una pregunta de manera cortés. Sin embargo, con Ed, nada era simple.

— Les he echado de menos, chicos —dijo ella, tratando de hacer que su respuesta fuera menos reveladora con un gesto de despreocupación.— No los había visto desde la noche en que... ya saben.

—Sí, lo sabemos —sonrió Ed secamente. Con su pelo color marrón claro veteado por el sol y chispeantes ojos verdes, él no parecía el hombre fuerte y sexy que ella sabía que era. Edward C. Masen era un demonio de jinete en el rodeo y un caliente hijo de puta cuando lo hacías enojar. Molestarlo por diversión no sería un error que ella cometería de nuevo en breve.

Trabajar en el rodeo permanente de Hurley, Colorado, los mantenía tan ocupados que, en realidad, sólo se veían los unos a los otros si hacían un esfuerzo. Su trabajo consistía en el aseo y cuidado de los caballos. No era lo que quería, pero la había atraído la promesa de una posible apertura del rodeo a jinetes femeninos eventualmente. Carlisle Phipps, su jefe, había sido evasivo hasta el momento sobre su intención real de introducir el nuevo espectáculo, y la temporada estaba casi a la mitad. Pero a Isabella no le importaba demasiado. Le encantaba su trabajo y el pueblo donde trabajaba. Además, había adornado un poco la verdad cuando habían hablado por primera vez. Ella en realidad nunca había participado en nada, excepto en los acontecimientos vaqueros habituales para mujeres, tales como carreras de barriles o echar el lazo. Montar toros o caballos salvajes era algo que había planeado aprender pronto, tal vez le pediría a Ed y Jacob que le enseñaran en algún momento, pero esperaba no haber quemado su último cartucho para conseguir su ayuda por actuar como una loca unos días antes. Isabella dudaba que por el momento se sintieran muy caritativos hacia ella.

—No fue del todo culpa nuestra, ¿sabes? —dijo Jacob, cortando de manera abrupta sus pensamientos—. Sé que te hicimos enojar al tratarte como a nuestra hermanita, pero fue tu decisión alejarte de nosotros.

—Y te salvamos de aquel tipo —le recordó Ed suavemente—. Así que no somos malos del todo.

Isabella bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé. Les debo una disculpa, también.

El hombre al que se habían estado refiriendo, la había clavado contra la pared mientras trataba de hacer su camino de regreso desde el cuarto de baño. Se había detenido poco antes de besarla, pero sólo porque Jacob y Ed se habían presentado.

—¿Estás segura de que deseas otra cerveza? —preguntó Ed un poco más tarde, cuando la conversación se había desplazado por fin a un terreno más seguro—. Ya has tomado suficientes.

Aún cuando se sentía aliviada por estar pasando tiempo con ellos de nuevo, no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya al tratarla de ese modo. Si el precio de ingresar de nuevo en su precioso círculo de la amistad, era el tener que permitir que monitorizaran cada uno de sus movimientos, ya podían ir olvidándolo. Jacob había sido casi tan malo como Ed, mirándola con preocupación cada vez que levantaba la botella de cerveza hacia los labios. Ok, tal vez había estado bebiendo un poco rápido, pero se sentía increíblemente nerviosa.

—No soy una niña —dijo, con toda la indignación que pudo—. Y no necesito que nadie cuide de mí.

—No eres una niña, ¿eh? —dijo Ed con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—Podrías haberme engañado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él bajó la mirada.

—Olvídalo.

—No, no lo voy a olvidar. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ed golpeó la botella con fuerza contra la barra, salpicando cerveza sobre su muñeca.

—Realmente no quieres escucharlo, señorita.

Su ira sorprendió a Isabella. Había empezado a pensar que ya habían dejado atrás la incomodidad de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero obviamente se había equivocado.

—¿Por qué diablos estás tan enfadado?

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo él, bajando la voz hasta un cabreado susurro—. Tal vez sea el hecho de que estaba malditamente cerca de estar dentro de ti, antes de que pusieras fin a tu pequeño juego la otra noche.

—Las cosas de ninguna manera habían llegado tan lejos. Yo nunca…

—¿Nunca qué? ¿Nunca habías montado a horcajadas tan fuerte sobre mi polla, como para que pudiera sentir el calor de tu coño a través de mis jeans? ¿Nunca gemiste y te retorciste tanto sobre mí, que apenas podía respirar, antes de que decidieras que no podías continuar? —Las mejillas de Isabella se encendieron mientras Ed se quedaba en silencio. Vio la contracción de un músculo en su mandíbula, y supo que él tenía más cosas que decir, pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

Para su horror, Jacob continuó.

—Él tiene razón, Isabella. Has jugado con los dos —Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de protesta, pero él levantó una mano para detenerla—. Por la forma en que actuaste, nos imaginamos que estabas haciéndonos saber lo que deseabas.

—Bueno, pues no lo hacía. ¿Por qué tipo de mujer me toman? —Trató de pensar en algo con lo que pudiera contraatacar. Por la forma en la que ambos hablaban, parecía que la culparan únicamente a ella de lo que había sucedido.

—_No _te tomaba por el tipo de mujer que hace promesas con su cuerpo, pero no tiene intención de cumplirlas.

—Todo lo que hice fue estar demasiado borracha y divertirme un poco con ustedes, no es mi culpa que hayan creído captar que había algo más. —La excusa sonó patética incluso para ella, pero no tenía otra explicación. "Tener un poco de diversión" ni siquiera se acercaba a describir lo que había hecho.

Ed le había gruñido una advertencia para que se comportara, pero no lo había escuchado, y allí habían comenzado realmente los problemas. Se había reclinado contra Jacob, moviendo el cuerpo contra su duro abdomen, descendiendo y balanceándose de una manera que lo había vuelto loco. Sintió su polla endurecerse contra su trasero, momentos antes de que sus manos se deslizaran hasta su torso y tomaran sus pechos. La lujuria la había atravesado en aquel momento, al igual que ahora lo hacía de nuevo, dejándola sin aliento, y se entretuvo durante un momento más antes de que el sentido común se hiciera presente, y se diera cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos.

Isabella miró hacia la mesa, sintiendo sus ojos en ella, y la tensión sexual que el recuerdo había causado. Su cuerpo palpitaba y se removió en su asiento, casi gimiendo en voz alta por el dolor sordo en la ingle. Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras se sentía bajo su escrutinio, negándose a mirarlos.

Finalmente, Jacob habló.

—Mira, las cosas se salieron de control. Es culpa nuestra por haberte mentido en primer lugar.

— ¿Mentirme?

Jacob sonrió.

—Parecías tan segura de saber hasta dónde llegábamos Ed y yo cuando salíamos del bar con una chica, que sólo seguimos el juego. Supongo que pensé que era sólo un juego en un primer momento, que es la razón por la que no te lo aclaré. Entonces, comenzaste a actuar como una mujer loca y celosa, y ahí es cuando las cosas se pusieron raras.

Isabella no le creyó.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que Ed y tú nunca, ya sabes, han compartido una mujer?

Jacob miró de reojo al otro hombre, como tratando de decidir cuánto decir. Suspiró.

—Una vez. Sucedió una vez.

—No debimos engañarte de esa manera —Ed se echó a reír— Pero tienes que admitir que Jacob tiene razón. _Eres _una buena chica en el fondo, sin importar cuánto trates de luchar contra ello.

Un par de horas más tarde, Isabella se encontró dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en lo que había sucedido. Las palabras de Jacob se hacían eco en su cerebro. Tal vez era una buena chica en el fondo. Pero, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que Ed y Jacob pensaran en ella de esa manera? La etiqueta sonaba mucho mejor para una mujer que estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, que algunas otras que podrían adjudicarle, pero por alguna razón, cada vez que lo decían, hacían que el vello se le erizara.

Había estado borracha cuando les preguntó la razón de que a menudo se marchaban con una sola mujer entre ellos. Jacob y Ed también habían estado bebiendo, esa era la única razón por la que le dijeron la verdad, supuso. Después de haber superado el shock inicial, el ego de Isabella, encendido por el alcohol, había entrado en juego.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me lo han pedido?

Bueno, sabía que lucía como una versión un poco más femenina de ellos mismos, aunque quince centímetros más baja. Llevaba un sombrero Stetson, jeans y una camisa a cuadros al igual que ellos, pero con su pelo rizado recogido en una coleta baja. Aún así, sabía que otros hombres la encontraban lo suficientemente atractiva.

Era una castaña normal con ojos marrones, de 1.77 cm, pero lo que la hacía un poco más singular era su fuerza y su capacidad atlética. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado y bronceado, y a los chicos parecía gustarle.

Dio vueltas en la cama y puñetazos a la almohada al recordar la rapidez con la que la atmósfera había cambiado, una vez que había hecho la pregunta. Jacob la había clavado en su sitio con una de las miradas penetrantes de sus ojos verdes.

—Eres una chica buena. No nos mezclamos con las chicas buenas.

Ed había sido más amable, más o menos. Se había reído con desdén, dejando claro en su mente que él pensaba que no podría manejar lo que ellos tenían para ofrecer.

—Ustedes no me conocen realmente. Puedo ser salvaje, a veces —les dijo.

—No lo suficiente para nosotros, Isabella.

A partir de ese momento, había estado decidida a obtener una reacción de ellos.

Había mucho sobre ella que Ed y Jacob no sabían. Los chicos habían estado cayendo a sus pies durante años en Arizona. Ella había amado y dejado a algunos de ellos también. ¿Cómo se atrevían Jacob y Ed a descartarla con tanta facilidad?

Por lo que, había empezado a jugar con fuego al apoyarse en ellos cada vez que necesitaba algo, rozándolos en cada oportunidad y dándoles la espalda cada vez que la banda tocaba algo rápido y fuerte, y podía utilizar la música para mover su cuerpo de manera sinuosa delante de ellos.

En el momento en que se detuvo para ver si sus esfuerzos estaban teniendo algún efecto, se había sentido aliviada al ver que Ed y Jacob tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

Y lo que vio en ellos le dijo que los chicos habían reevaluado su opinión sobre ella.

El problema, era que ellos no eran los únicos hombres en la sala viendo todos sus movimientos, así es como se encontró luchando contra un individuo en su camino de regreso desde el cuarto de baño. Se había sentido aliviada al ver que Ed y Jacob aparecían de la nada y lo arrastraban fuera, hasta que regresaron y se la llevaron también. Con sólo un puñado de años de diferencia entre sus edades, los chicos, sólo ligeramente mayores, la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña a veces.

Era una mujer adulta, y le molestaba verdaderamente que ellos se negaran a verla de esa manera.

—Compórtate —había gruñido Ed, tirando de ella sobre su regazo, pero ella no lo había escuchado. Parecía tan severo e inflexible, que había estado determinada a conseguir una reacción de él, eso fue antes de que ella sintiera su "reacción" presionar con fuerza contra la entrepierna de sus jeans. Los intentos de Jacob por controlarla después de que saltara sobre el regazo de Ed no habían funcionado mucho mejor.

—Detente —había gritado Jacob, agarrándola por los hombros y colocándola en una silla— A menos que planees terminar esto un lugar privado.

Después de eso, a Isabella se le había pasado la borrachera rápidamente. Había mirado Ed en estado de shock, esperando que pusiera a Jacob en su sitio, pero él simplemente la miró fijamente, como esperando una respuesta. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta.

—Te irás a casa —dijo Ed, agarrándola por el brazo y sacándola del bar, seguido por Jacob. La corta caminata hasta su apartamento había sido bochornosa. Ambos hombres se habían mantenido a distancia, y en un silencio sepulcral, dejándola sin ninguna duda sobre la poca gracia que les hizo su juego.

—Miren chicos, siento haber llevado esto tan lejos —Isabella había tratado de pedir disculpas al llegar a su puerta— Entren y tomemos un café. Podemos hablar de ello.

—Esa no es una buena idea —había dicho Ed en voz baja— Todos hemos bebido demasiado y las cosas podrían salirse de control. Sólo tienes que irte a la cama, Isabella.

Luego de eso se fueron, dejándola debatiéndose entre sentirse como si se hubiera salvado por pura suerte, o con ganas de saber lo qué podría haber ocurrido. Y en el par de días que habían transcurrido desde entonces, su curiosidad no había disminuido.

Isabella se sentía contenta de al menos haber hecho el esfuerzo de hablar con ellos en el bar más temprano. Había muchos lugares para beber en la ciudad si quería evitar una confrontación, pero los había buscado. Los extrañaba. Era su primera temporada en el rodeo y los chicos eran sus únicos amigos verdaderos. O bien, lo habían sido. Sin embargo, se sentía aliviada de al menos haber llegar a una incómoda tregua.

Por primera vez en algunos días, Isabella se quedó dormida, esperando verlos en el trabajo de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si llegaron hasta aquí merezco un Rews no?**

1 Un Bronco es un caballo salvaje o no completamente entrenado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres para el Rodeo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es tres para el rodeo, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 2**

Los buscó de nuevo la tarde del día siguiente antes del espectáculo, decidida a construir sobre el mal comienzo que habían tenido para reparar su amistad el día anterior. Finalmente los encontró en la sala médica. Ed estaba recibiendo un masaje para ayudarle con la tensión en la espalda que le había causado montar sin silla todas las noches durante seis semanas, y a Jacob le estaban aplicando tratamiento para una laceración que había recibido en la cabeza, al trabajar con un toro más temprano.

—¿Un día duro, muchachos? —Dijo alegremente, suprimiendo el temor que se levantó en su garganta cuando vio la sangre en la camisa de Jacob. Cómo atravesaban cada día sin recibir grandes lesiones, era un milagro para Isabella.

Afortunadamente, el deporte había cambiado en los últimos años y los organizadores habían aprendido finalmente que necesitaban cuidar mucho mejor del talento, por lo que había una masajista calificada y personal médico en la habitación con ellos.

—Yo estoy mejor que Jacob —dijo Ed, gimiendo casi eróticamente, mientras las fuertes manos de una terapeuta escultural descendían por su espalda. Isabella sintió, tanto como escuchó, el sonido que emitió. Él cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, mientras la mujer continuaba trabajando sobre aceitada y musculosa piel. Un pulso latió más fuerte en la garganta de Isabella cuando permitió que sus ojos vagaran por su torso… desde los hoyuelos que apenas podía ver justo por encima de la cintura de sus jeans, hasta los tensos músculos de sus bíceps, a ambos lados de la mesa. Su rostro se puso caliente y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. ¿Por qué demonios reaccionaba de esta manera al verlo?

Se dio la vuelta a ciegas, decidiendo que sería más seguro centrarse en Jacob, sólo para descubrir que éste había estado observando su reacción hacia Ed. Siseó suavemente cuando el médico limpió su herida y le aplicó un par de puntos de mariposa, pero sus ojos permanecieron sobre ella. Moviéndose de un pie al otro, Isabella luchó contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la habitación mientras su mirada se movía hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Ya excitada por la vista de Ed, sintió que sus pezones cobraban vida bajo la mirada fija de Jacob. Una media sonrisa se levantó en el extremo de su boca, mientras sacaba la camisa ensangrentada de la cintura de sus jeans, abrió los botones con un movimiento salvaje y la tiró al suelo.

Isabella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Insegura de, si en realidad, se había lamido los labios o no, ante la vista de su amplio y bronceado pecho, echó un rápido vistazo hacia Ed, para encontrarlo con los ojos fijos sobre su trasero. Su mirada se levantó poco a poco hacia la de ella, dejando en claro que no le importaba que ella le hubiera atrapado. Su expresión le dijo lo que ella ya había comenzado a sospechar. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos de manera irreparable. Ya no eran, no podían ser, simplemente "amigos".

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana? —preguntó Jacob, rompiendo otro incómodo silencio.

—No tan mal como podrías pensar —Isabella se echó a reír—. Les dije que no estaba tan borracha como pensaban. Aunque podría evitar el bar por unos pocos días, sin embargo.—Ellos no necesitaban saber que había encontrado otra razón, además de su salud, para evitar el lugar. No podía soportar la tensión sexual que parecía regresar a la vida cada vez que se reunía con ellos en estos días.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Carlisle entró en la habitación.

— ¿Están bien, chicos? —Preguntó él, a su típica manera brusca y monosilábica. Le tomó un momento notar a Isabella— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Acaba de llegar para ver cómo estamos, jefe. No nos importa —Jacob saltó en su defensa, evitando que Carlisle la llevara hacia la puerta con el firme asimiento que tenía en su codo. El hombre era un gigante… casi dos metros de altura y casi tanto de ancho. Por suerte, tenía un alma gentil, pero tenías que saber cómo manejarlo.

Carlisle podía asustar a primera vista.

—Será mejor que no los estés molestando antes del espectáculo —le dijo a ella, para luego dirigirse a Jacob— Tienen que vigilarla, siempre está molestando a mis chicos para que le enseñen a manejar un novillo o montar un caballo salvaje.

Ambos hombres parecieron sorprendidos, pero Ed se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer hacer eso?

Ella levantó una mano, sacudiéndola hacia ellos con sarcasmo.

—Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

—He estado pensando en tener una presentación de rodeo femenino como parte del espectáculo. Contraté a Isabella con la creencia de que tenía más experiencia de la que tiene en realidad —explicó Carlisle, dirigiéndole una dura mirada— Estuve malditamente cerca de despedirla cuando me di cuenta que me había mentido, pero su trabajo es bueno y los caballos están prosperando desde que ha estado cuidando de ellos, así que lo dejé pasar.

—Puedo hacerlo, Carlisle —declaró ella, al darse cuenta que esta era su oportunidad para dejar todo al descubierto, y pedir la ayuda que necesitaba— Ya sé muchas cosas. Sólo necesito a alguien como Ed o Jacob para que me enseñe el resto.

— ¿Quiere que te enseñemos? —Dijo Jacob, sus ojos marrones se tornaron duros y fríos— De ninguna manera.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Ya le has oído —agregó Ed, poniéndose de pie y colocándose su camisa de manera brusca—. Si quieres matarte puedes hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda.

—Hay muchas mujeres que trabajan en el rodeo, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?—protestó, sorprendida por su reacción.

—Mierda, Isabella. No pesas ni diez libras estando mojada. ¿Cómo diablos crees que podrías manejar un toro?

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Además, he visto hacerlo a un montón de mujeres.

—Sí, bueno no es un trabajo adecuado para ellas, y definitivamente no lo es para ti—murmuró Jacob, caminando junto a ella para salir de la habitación.

Temblando por la emoción, ella apenas pudo pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

—Oh, es cierto. Sé por amarga experiencia para lo que piensan que soy buena —Sus ojos se quedaron en los de ellos hasta que oyó a Carlisle aclararse la garganta, y se dio cuenta que casi había hablado demasiado.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —bramó Carlisle, ajeno a la razón de la repentina de la subida de tensión en la habitación.

—Pregúntale a _ellos _—dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte como pudo.

Más tarde esa noche, Isabella estaba apoyada contra la barandilla de la arena, a no más de unos pocos metros de distancia del ganado. Se puso de pie, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir los trozos de tierra golpeando su rostro, levantados por los cascos de los animales de carga que pasaban. Podía oler el cuero y el sudor, escuchar los gruñidos de los toros y las maldiciones de los vaqueros tratando de permanecer sobre ellos. Como siempre, Isabella encontraba las imágenes y sonidos estimulantes, y un poco temibles. Dos mil libras de carne en furiosa estampida pasaron delante de ella, tratando de tirar al jinete de su espalda, y todo el mundo, dentro de un rango cercano de distancia, sintió los efectos de sus esfuerzos.

Jacob apenas lograba domar a la fiera debajo de él. Isabella no podía dejar de admirar la forma en que montaba, y cómo parecía tener el control absoluto. El par en duelo se acercó a su lado de la arena, y ella se apartó rápidamente. Más de un toro se echaba hacia la multitud, o el jinete era clavado contra la cerca por su rabia.

Isabella sabía que era un deporte peligroso, pero eso no evitaba su deseo de averiguar si podía hacerlo. Hizo una nota mental para recordarle a Jacob y Ed cómo se habrían sentido, si cuando estaban creciendo en los ranchos de diferentes partes de Colorado, la gente hubiera desechado sus ambiciones con tanta facilidad. Por lo que le habían dicho en conversaciones, el padre de Ed había sido un hijo de puta de mal genio, que sólo tenía tiempo para el trabajo y Jacob no había tenido un padre a su alrededor en absoluto. Por suerte para él, un hermano mayor se había convertido en el patriarca, y pasó mucho tiempo ayudando a sus hermanos más jóvenes a alcanzar sus metas de la manera que él nunca lo haría.

Ninguno de ellos estaría viviendo la vida que vivían, si alguien no se hubiera tomado el tiempo para ayudarles y enseñarles una habilidad. ¿Por qué, por el hecho de ser mujer, nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ella?

Una ráfaga de actividad siguió cuando el toro logró desbancar a Jacob, y trató de dar una patada enojada hacia su cabeza, que afortunadamente no alcanzó su objetivo.

Los payasos saltaron hacia la arena, distrayendo rápidamente a la bestia, mientras Jacob se ponía en pie, recogía su sombrero y lo utilizaba para quitar el polvo de su ropa.

Isabella estaba segura de que él no la había visto observándolo, hasta el momento en que se volvió y la miró directamente a la cara. Su expresión era de desafío, como si la retara a igualar lo que él acaba de hacer. La media sonrisa en su rostro le hizo picar las manos, con las ganas de darle una bofetada y consideró seriamente mostrarle el dedo de manera obscena. Él dio la vuelta y se alejó, antes de que pudiera actuar ante su impulso, dejándola sin más remedio que mirar con ira su espalda en retirada.

— ¿Tomando una clase magistral? —Oyó murmurar a Ed en su oído. Girando, se golpeó directamente sobre su pecho duro. ¿De dónde había salido, y por qué demonios estaba parado tan cerca?

—Todavía no estoy de humor para hablar contigo —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos— Piérdete.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta para darle la espalda de nuevo, pero él la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar, sujetándola contra la verja y previniendo su escape con un fuerte brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de que crezcas? —Dijo él.

— ¿No crees que es hora que dejes de decirme qué hacer?

Él apretó la mandíbula y se inclinó tan cerca, que pudo sentir su aliento caliente en la cara.

— ¿Sabes lo que te carcome, señorita?

—No, pero estoy segura de que vas a decírmelo —ella arrastró las palabras, haciendo rodar los ojos— Vamos, chico grande. Dime cuál es mi problema.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y echó un rápido vistazo a la derecha e izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie podía oír lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sólo estás condenadamente enojada porque consideramos continuar con tu farol la otra noche.

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida por su arrogancia.

— ¿_Todavía _sigues con eso? Sólo porque no puedas olvidarlo, no asumas que me siento de la misma manera.

—Oh, ya sé que no lo has olvidado Isabella. Querías que Jacob y yo lo continuáramos… que te obligáramos a admitir lo que deseabas que te hiciéramos—Ella sacudió la cabeza, rechazando sus palabras, mientras su respiración se aceleraba y su corazón amenazaba con salir a golpes de su pecho. Ed se inclinó más cerca—. Querías que te folláramos de todas las formas que conocemos, pero simplemente no puedes admitirlo.

Su voz ronca la recorrió, tomando una ruta directa desde la oreja hasta su ingle.

Sintió su coño convulsionar, una vez, dos veces, y luego un calor húmedo empapó sus bragas. Isabella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones que él le había provocado, y sin estar dispuesta a demostrarle que tenía razón. Maldito fuera.

—Todo lo que quiero de ti y Jacob es un poco de ayuda, para poder aprender cómo montar en el rodeo —Apoyó las manos contra su pecho y utilizó todo su peso para apartarlo, dándose espacio para pensar y respirar de nuevo— Y eso es todo.

—No puedo hablar por Jacob, pero no hay una maldita manera de que yo te enseñe algo que pueda lastimarte.

El estado de ánimo de Ed cambió tan bruscamente, que ella se tomó un momento para ponerse al día.

—Bien, si ustedes no me enseñan, voy a encontrar a alguien que lo haga. No todo el mundo es tan sexista como ustedes.

— ¿Sexista? —Rugió él—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Bueno, ¿por qué más ibas a negarte a ayudarme, si no es por alguna idea machista de que las mujeres no deben trabajar en el rodeo?

Ed dejó escapar un suspiro áspero, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Crees que lo tienes todo claro, ¿no? ¿Se te ha ocurrido acaso que, tal vez, nos importes lo suficiente como para no querer ser la razón para que salgas corriendo a romperte tu maldito y tonto cuello?

—Oh —dijo ella, quedándose sin palabras. No había considerado eso. Además, ¿desde cuándo les "importaba"? Lo último que ella sabía, era que estaban simplemente enojados con ella.

—Sabes, Isabella, para ser una mujer inteligente, puedes ser realmente tonta a veces—dijo Ed, antes de dar vuelta y alejarse.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: a mi no importar si Edward y Jacob me proponen esas cosas */o/* me voy mas que dispuestas… Isabella debería ser mas libertina ¬¬ si nos los quieres aquí hay chicas que están haciendo cola.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres para el Rodeo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es tres para el rodeo, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 3**

El trabajo de Isabella después de un espectáculo consistía en su mayoría, en desensillar los caballos, revisarlos en busca de lesiones y liberarlos dentro de las caballerizas. Carlisle no utilizaba un controlador para los animales, ya que además de la ayuda que recibía de Isabella, él cuidaba por sí mismo a los caballos. Éstos eran increíblemente valiosos, y él no confiaba esas tareas a cualquiera, a excepción de las más sencillas. Sabía que no se requería ninguna habilidad especial para hacer su trabajo, así que más tarde esa noche, mientras tiraba de algunos fardos de heno en los establos, se preguntó por qué la mantenía como empleada. Obviamente, sus ambiciones de rodeo no estaban en un lugar muy destacado en la lista de prioridades de Carlisle.

También era evidente que tenía que mantener un perfil bajo durante un tiempo. Las cosas se habían puesto tensas con los chicos. Su encuentro con Ed más temprano la había derribado. Lo había visto con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había actuado como lo hizo con ella. Ed tenía una actitud relajada hacia el sexo, y trataba sus éxitos frecuentes con las mujeres de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus raros rechazos, como si no le importaran realmente. Isabella nunca lo había visto tan irritado por nada. Jamás.

El tema de sus pensamientos, y su siempre presente compañero, aparecieron en el umbral del establo.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Jacob, pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro.

—Hola —respondió ella con cautela. Ellos tres no habían tenido una conversación normal en más de una semana, por lo que su repentina aparición en un momento en que deberían estar en la ducha o recibiendo un masaje, la ponía nerviosa—.¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Simplemente pensamos que deberíamos revisar que todo está bien.

Isabella los estudió un poco más de cerca. Ed, que todavía no había hablado, tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, y Jacob tenía el sombrero en la mano. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Estoy bien. Ocupada como siempre.

—Ed quería hablar contigo acerca de esta idea del rodeo.

La mirada que Ed le dirigió a Jacob le dejó en claro que quería matarlo, pero él hizo caso omiso.

—Los dos queremos —dijo Ed.

Isabella no se lo tragaba.

— ¿Te refieres a hablar conmigo sobre eso o hablar conmigo para que olvide la idea? —El silencio que siguió a su discurso le dio la respuesta—. Bueno, no se molesten. Ya no voy a pedirles ayuda de nuevo.

—Jesús, mujer, ¿por qué tienes que convertir todo en una pelea? —Ed pateó un trozo de tierra por el establo—. Sólo queríamos explicarte por qué no queremos que lo hagas.

—Nos damos cuenta que nunca podríamos disuadirte de ello, pero queremos que consideres algunas cosas —agregó Jacob.

Isabella suspiró, conteniendo su irritación.

—Miren, si me quieren decir que es peligroso, ya lo sé. No estoy pidiendo su aprobación. Sólo quiero un poco de ayuda.

— ¿Así que no te importa cómo nos sentimos? —Jacob persistió.

— ¿Acerca de esto? No, no me importa.

—Me parece que no te importa mucho cómo nos sentimos acerca de cualquier cosa en estos días —respondió él, apretando firmemente la mandíbula.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, buscando en sus ojos una idea de lo que estaba hablando, como si ella no lo supiera.

—Deja los juegos, Jacob. Si tienes algo que decir, escúpelo.

—Ella está hablando con nosotros acerca de los juegos —le dijo Jacob a Ed, riéndose de ella abiertamente—. La mujer que jodió con nuestras mentes y cuerpos, y luego hizo un mohín, porque consiguió la reacción que había estado tratando de obtener, está acusándonos de jugar.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y Isabella pudo ver a Jacob, luchando por contener su temperamento. Ed le puso una mano sobre el hombro para calmarlo.

—Acordamos no mencionar eso, ¿recuerdas?

Jacob finalmente bajó la vista para mirar a Ed con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? Tú estás más enfadado que yo.

—Es cierto. Pero he estado pensando en las cosas, y tenemos que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?

Isabella tragó saliva con fuerza. Ed se había reclinado contra un cubículo con el pulgar enganchado en la cintura de sus jeans. El cuello de su camisa se abrió un poco más, y pudo ver el sudor brillando en su piel bajo la luz suave de la cuadra.

Jacob miró de uno a otro, mientras se ponía de nuevo su sombrero, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras parecía darse cuenta de lo que Isabella podía ver con claridad en los ojos del otro hombre.

—Eso depende de Isabella —dijo Ed a Jacob, sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Susurró ella, luchando para escuchar incluso sus propias palabras, debido a la sangre que latía en sus oídos. Ambos se habían vuelto silenciosos y cuidadosos, atrapándola entre ellos sólo con sus ojos. Isabella miró de uno a otro, y luchó para calmar el temblor que se inició en su abdomen. Sus labios se separaron y exhaló una respiración entrecortada, mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso de los primeros y tentativos latidos de excitación que cursaban a través de su cuerpo.

—Puedes arreglar esto, Isabella —dijo Jacob, retomando donde Ed lo dejó, como por alguna orden silenciosa—. Tienes que terminar lo que comenzaste.

—Ambos están locos —gritó, pero no de ira. La oleada de calor que vibró a través de su coño ante sus palabras, la avergonzó. Claro, la idea se le había ocurrido muchas veces desde aquella noche, pero ella siempre la rechazó al instante, como nada más que una fantasía que casi se realizó. Ella nunca podría hacerlo.

—De locos nada… —Ed arrastró las palabras—. Yo sé lo que quieres, Isabella, aún cuando no lo admitas. ¿Te has preguntado por qué nos has estado buscando estos últimos días?

—Yo... yo te lo dije. Necesito ayuda con…

—Necesitas ayuda con algo cariño, y no es para aprender cómo montar un toro—Ed no sonrió para suavizar sus palabras. Su voz había bajado y el mensaje era claro—. Tú sabes lo que necesitas.

Isabella sintió el aumento de color en sus mejillas, y oró porque la reacción de su cuerpo no se mostrara en su rostro.

—Bueno, si necesitara _eso_, ciertamente no se lo pediría a ninguno de ustedes.

—Oh, ¿es cierto eso? —preguntó Jacob, dando un paso más cerca, llamando la atención de Isabella hacia la entrepierna de sus pantalones. Se mordió el labio al recordar cómo se había sentido la impresionante erección que tenía ante ella, cuando se frotó contra ésta. Jacob pareció leer su mente—. ¿O necesitas mostrarme una vez más lo poco que me deseas?

—¿Por qué sigues hablando acerca de esa noche? Me disculpé por eso —espetó ella, desesperada por distraerlos de su obvia intención de hacerla admitir que los deseó entonces, y aún lo hacía.

Ed se echó a reír.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, Isabella. Simplemente deja de luchar contra lo inevitable.

—Tú si que eres un bastardo arrogante —Ella agarró su balde y se dirigió a la puerta, empujando a Jacob fuera de su camino mientras caminaba.

Trató de salir antes de que él pudiera responder, pero no pudo escapar al sonido de sus hirientes palabras.

—Cariño, no es ser arrogante si tengo la razón.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Isa me enoja mucho ¬¬L creo que me voy de cacería si ella no quiere cogerse a esos dos bombones… si tengo Rews les subo tres capi mas mañana todo depende de ustedes (no es una amenaza es una advertencia chicas perverts) saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres para el Rodeo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es tres para el rodeo, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 4**

_No es ser arrogante si tengo la razón._

Esas palabras la habían perseguido en los dos días siguientes, desde que Ed las había pronunciado, pero él no parecía ni de lejos tan petulante ahora, pensó Isabella con satisfacción. Su cara se había convertido en una máscara dura cuando había visto con quien estaba ella. Colocando su brazo por encima del de James como un efecto añadido, le dio a Jacob y Ed la mirada más altiva que pudo lograr y les dio la espalda.

Desenrolló su brazo del de James cuando vio su mirada de sorpresa. Era un chico dulce y no quería darle la impresión equivocada. Él había accedido a ayudarla, después de que había tenido que soportar a un grupo de los chicos burlarse de ella la otra noche, mientras esperaban para recoger su paga del remolque de Carlisle. La noticia acerca de sus ambiciones se había extendido como reguero de pólvora, probablemente ayudado por el personal médico que había estado en la sala de tratamiento cuando Carlisle se fue de lengua al respecto. Desde entonces, había sido objeto de burlas y mofas sobre ello, así como sobre cada aspecto de su vida.

Ninguno de los hombres que trabajaba en el rodeo la tomaba en serio de todos modos, y este último atisbo de información acerca de sus ambiciones no había ayudado.

Jacob y Ed no habían dicho una palabra, ni siquiera en su defensa. Una o dos veces les habían dicho a los chicos que volvieran a trabajar, pero supuso que no era para su beneficio.

—Así que, ¿cuándo podemos empezar? —Ella había estado molestando a James desde que habían llegado al bar, pero él había sido un poco evasivo—. No puedo decirte cuánto me complace que hayas accedido a ayudarme.

—Sí, está bien —Su respuesta poco entusiasta no presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Una hora más tarde, ella lo sabía con certeza.

—Mira, James. Tal vez tienes una idea equivocada acerca de qué es exactamente lo que quiero de ti —Isabella se deslizó fuera del alcance del hombre más joven. El "chico dulce" se había convertido en un sátiro y ella había tenido bastante de ser manoseada. El toque desenfadado en su trasero fue el colmo—. Quítame las manos de encima.

—Sí, quítale las manos de encima.

James se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la mirada de Isabella hacia el vaquero enojado que estaba de repente de pie detrás de ellos. Ed parecía estar cerca de explotar, frenado sólo por la mano de Jacob en su hombro.

James luchó para encontrar su voz, cuando se enfrentó a los dos hombres mucho mayores y más grandes.

—Yo... yo sólo estaba siendo amigable.

—Déjenlo en paz —espetó ella, irracionalmente molesta por su interferencia—. Se los dije antes, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

La expresión de Ed cambió de una de preocupación a una de diversión. Si ella no lo conociera mejor, podría haber jurado que le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

El silencio pesaba suspendido entre el cuarteto, pesado debido a los diferentes tipos de tensión que giraba alrededor de ellos. Ed la miró profundamente a los ojos, y sin previo aviso, ella estuvo de vuelta en aquella noche y casi tan caliente por él.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Jacob, pero él no le estaba prestando ninguna atención en ese momento. Había clavado a James en el lugar con una mirada con la que lo desafiaba a que se atreviera a hacer un movimiento. El chico más joven bajó la cabeza casi de inmediato, mirando a su alrededor por una ruta de escape mientras levantaba su cerveza.

—Bueno, creo que ya me retiro por esta noche —dijo con tanta naturalidad como sus nervios se lo permitían—. Fue lindo hablar contigo, Isabella —Los tres lo vieron dar un par de pasos cuidadosos hacia atrás, antes de girar y caminar con rapidez para alejarse de la barra.

— ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? —Preguntó ella, mientras se volvía hacia Ed—.Tengo un padre en Arizona y no necesito otro.

—Parecías necesitar una mano, eso es todo —trató de explicar Jacob, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes en estos días? ¿Por qué están actuando de manera tan extraña, de repente?

— ¿Nosotros estamos actuando de manera extraña? —Jacob repitió, alzando la voz con incredulidad—. En el nombre del infierno, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo con ese chico?

—Él se ofreció a ayudarme.

—Sí que se veía entusiasta, eso es seguro —agregó Ed, todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa a medias, de la que ella había comenzado a desconfiar. Su repentino sentido del humor no la engañó ni por un segundo. Sus ojos estaban calientes, quemando de manera brillante con algo a lo que ella no podía ponerle nombre. ¿Tal vez él podía sentir las emociones girando dentro de ella? Su mirada se trabó con la suya y ella sintió como si él la pudiera leer como un libro. Para su sorpresa, el conocimiento de que ella estaba excitada pareció irritarlo. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron un tono más oscuro momentos antes de que hablara—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Es más fácil jugar tus juegos con un niño, que jugarlos con un hombre?

Isabella se quedó sin aliento. Ed la odiaba. Esa era la emoción que ella podía ver en su cara cada vez que la miraba. ¿Tal vez Jacob también lo hacía?

—Eso no es justo, Ed.

Sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Jacob hizo una mueca y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza. Ed intentó tomar su mano una vez que se dio cuenta de que la había disgustado. Ella la empujó lejos.

—Oh mierda, Isabella —dijo él, con voz teñida con auténtico pesar. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de pedir disculpas, ella tomó su sombrero y se alejó de la barra. No lo necesitaba a él o a su piedad.

Una hora más tarde, se dio la vuelta en la cama y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de ignorarlos. Ed y Jacob habían estado arrojando piedras pequeñas hacia su ventana por unos diez minutos, tratando de que ella contestara.

_Jesús_, Pensó, _si hacían más ruido, podrían romper de una vez el vidrio y acabar con esto_.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Susurró enfadada, cuando finalmente se rindió y les abrió la puerta principal unos minutos más tarde—. ¿No han hecho bastante daño por una noche? ¿Quieren que también me echen de mi apartamento?

—Lo siento —Jacob se detuvo en la puerta, casi oscureciendo la figura de Ed detrás de él—. ¿Podemos entrar?

—No tiene mucho sentido susurrar ahora —dijo ella con un suspiro, haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran dentro del apartamento. Un ruido en el pasillo, que sonaba sospechosamente como su casera, abriendo su propia puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando la impulsó a actuar, y arrastró rápidamente a los hombres dentro de la habitación, colocando un dedo sobre sus propios labios para indicarles que hicieran silencio.

Presionando un oído contra la puerta, se esforzó en escuchar la señora Williams, abriendo los cerrojos de la puerta de su propio apartamento, momentos antes de que las bisagras crujieran ruidosamente, anunciando su entrada en el pasillo. El sonido de las pisadas se detuvo frente al apartamento de Isabella, y ella agitó una mano a los hombres, inmóviles en el centro de la pequeña habitación, señalando que debían quedarse quietos y guardar silencio. Una risita subió por su garganta al imaginarse a sí misma y a su casera con las orejas pegadas a ambos lados de la misma puerta, pero se las arregló para suprimirla. Finalmente, los pasos se alejaron y los sonidos de las bisagras y cerraduras volviéndose a poner en su lugar, le hicieron saber a Isabella que todo estaba bien.

Girando hacia Ed y Jacob, mantuvo una sonrisa por la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó recordar que estaba molesta con ellos, y notar que la miraban de manera extraña. De acuerdo, ella llevaba puesta su camiseta de dormir, pero no era corta de manera indecente, aunque supuso que ellos no le habían visto las piernas antes. Se le ocurrió que tampoco llevaba un sostén, por lo que se cruzó de brazos con tanta naturalidad como se atrevió.

—Entonces, ¿alguno de ustedes me va a decir qué es tan importante, como para que casi rompieran mi ventana? ¿Y bien? —Repitió cuando siguieron mirándola.

—Lo siento —dijo Ed, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es sólo que nunca antes te vi con el pelo suelto. Es muy bonito.

Isabella se retorció bajo su mirada, resistiendo el impulso de mover la mano por lo que sabía con seguridad que eran desordenados rizos castaños.

—Estoy absolutamente segura de que no han venido aquí, a medianoche, a hablar de mi pelo.

—Tienes razón. No lo hicimos —Jacob dio un paso adelante—. Pero se ve muy bonito en verdad.

Se puso las manos en las caderas para mirarlos con impaciencia, antes de darse cuenta que el gesto llevó sus ojos hacia sus senos. Isabella se cruzó de brazos una vez más, su paciencia y los nervios de punta amenazaban con colapsar.

—Ok, eso es todo. Fuera de aquí.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Ed con voz baja—. Tú también lo sabes, Isabella.

Tenemos que resolver este lío.

A pesar de los nervios revoloteando en su estómago ante la perspectiva, tenía que admitir que él tenía razón. Pero si sus anteriores intentos de discutir lo que había sucedido eran algo a tener en cuenta, no podía arriesgarse a iniciar esa conversación en su apartamento. Isabella asintió en acuerdo mientras pensaba rápidamente.

—Ok, ¿por qué no me esperan afuera? Podemos dar un paseo o algo así.

Se fueron sin decir otra palabra, y los encontró en la puerta de su casa cuando salió hacia la cálida noche, unos minutos más tarde. El traje deportivo que se había colocado por encima de su camiseta de dormir, era todo lo que podía manejar en su estado de nervios. Su mente había recorrido las posibilidades mientras se ponía la ropa con manos temblorosas, y había reconocido ante sí misma que parecía haber una sola manera en la que esto realmente podría terminar. Tendría que dejar la ciudad.

Jacob se incorporó de su posición apoyado en la pared, cuando ella apareció.

—Pensamos que sería más fácil si todos nos tomamos un café en la casa de Ed.

— ¿Está bien eso? —Le preguntó a Ed, más para tratar de adivinar su estado de ánimo que otra cosa.

—Claro. Pero necesito más que café —Sus ojos eran ilegibles bajo el ala de su sombrero, que los protegía del resplandor de la farola, pero a pesar de la risa en su voz, ella pudo ver desde su lugar que él se encontraba lejos de estar relajado.

Empezaron a caminar, y Jacob hizo un buen uso del tiempo, explicando a Isabella que ellos nunca habrían empezado nada con ella.

—Pero no por la razón que piensas —aclaró él, cuando la vio erizarse ante el aparente desaire.

—Habíamos acordado que estabas fuera de los límites —agregó Ed, agitándose ante su silencio—. Cuando te uniste a nuestro equipo, ambos queríamos hacer un intento contigo. Es por eso que éramos tan serviciales al principio. Los dos estábamos tratando de anotar contigo.

Su risa tímida era contagiosa, y Isabella sonrió al recordar la forma en que habían caído sobre sí mismos para ser amables. Dios, ella podía ser ingenua.

—Pero luego nos dimos cuenta que teníamos un problema. Ninguno de nosotros estaba llegando a alguna parte, y hubo un par de veces, cuando estuvimos cerca de llegar a las manos, diciéndole al otro que se saliera del camino para que uno de nosotros pudiera tener el camino libre contigo.

—Espera un minuto —Isabella dejó de caminar—. ¿Se le ocurrió a alguno de los dos preguntar si yo estaba siquiera interesada?

—Bueno, en realidad nunca llegó tan lejos —Jacob le cogió la mano en la suya—A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sólo te convertiste en uno de los chicos. Ed y yo coincidimos en que era mejor así, por lo que decidimos dejar las cosas como estaban.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —Preguntó ella—. No tenía idea.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo hubiéramos dicho?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, pero ciertamente, no lo que hice en el bar la otra noche.

—El punto es, que sí lo hiciste, y no puede deshacer el haber hecho sonar una campana, Isabella —La voz de Ed sonaba calmada, pero ella pudo ver la mueca lúgubre en su boca—. Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros ahora, y nunca podrán volver atrás.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, con el rostro en llamas, mientras sentía el aumento de la tensión entre ellos de nuevo—. Pero voy a hacer lo correcto.

Isabella gimió para sus adentros al ver la esperanza brillando a la vida en los ojos de Ed. Jacob comenzó a sonreír mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo entrecortado, y ella se dio cuenta que había dicho algo equivocado de nuevo.

—No. No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, debería irme de la ciudad —Levantó una mano para acallar sus protestas—. De esa manera, las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

— ¿Así que vas a escapar? Simplemente vas a causar este lío, y luego a tratar de irte de aquí —Ed dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, como si luchara para contener su ira—. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, crees que eso va a ayudar?

—¿Q-qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —Sorprendida por el cambio repentino en su estado de ánimo, hizo la pregunta sin pensar. Ed simplemente la miró, mientras que Jacob se movió para tomarla por la parte superior de los brazos y girarla hacia él.

—Tú sabes lo que puedes hacer.

Él tenía razón. Ella lo sabía.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: se pone buena la cosa jejeje..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tres para el Rodeo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es tres para el rodeo, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella los miró en silencio desde la esquina de la pequeña habitación del anexo convertido en vivienda en el que Ed vivía, a pocos metros de donde trabajaba todos los días. Recordó que Jacob le había dicho que él vivía en un lugar similar, pero más grande, y que tenía que compartirlo con algunos chicos. Había dicho que lo detestaba, por lo que pasaba tanto tiempo como podía fuera del lugar.

Se aferró al vaso de whisky que Ed había empujado en su mano, sin emitir palabra, luego de que hubieran entrado. Él ingirió el suyo de un solo trago, y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Jacob tomó un sorbo del suyo, hizo una mueca y luego se obligó a seguir su ejemplo. La comprensión de que Jacob casi adoraba al otro hombre como un héroe, la golpeó como un rayo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

Había mucho que ella no había visto anteriormente. Lo mucho que se preocupaban por ella, o lo mucho que ella deseaba lo que le habían estado ofreciendo. No sabía exactamente qué le habían dicho para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero lo había hecho. Mientras había hablado sobre irse de la ciudad, las palabras le habían causado dolor, un dolor que se había intensificado por la reacción de ellos ante la idea. Ed le había dicho en palabras de una sílaba que iría más o menos a cazarla y arrastraría su culo de nuevo a Hurley.

Isabella sabía que huir sería inútil, y no sólo por la amenaza de Ed. Podía esconderse de ellos, pero no podía esconderse de sus propios sentimientos. Se daba cuenta de eso ahora. Había perdido tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos, que nunca se había detenido para preguntarse lo que realmente quería.

Venir al apartamento significaba más que simplemente unirse a los chicos a tomar una copa. Isabella sabía lo que estaba aceptando. Y, a pesar del aleteo de nervios que le hacía preguntarse: "¿cómo diablos podría satisfacer a los dos al mismo tiempo?", estaba sin aliento ante la idea.

—Mira, Isabella —comenzó a Ed, sacudiéndola fuera de su ensimismamiento—.Yo, o más bien nosotros, no queremos que hagas esto si no estás lista.

—Correcto —¿Por qué diablos estaba tan nervioso? Jacob parecía mucho más relajado, y ella trató de alimentarse de su energía, en lugar de la de Ed. La perspectiva de lo que podía estar por ocurrir entre ellos ya la asustaba y excitaba lo suficiente, como para que él lo empeorara.

—Es sólo que no sé de otra forma de dejar esto atrás y seguir adelante -continuó Ed.

Un pensamiento que ella simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza salió de su boca, antes de que tuviera tiempo de detenerlo.

—Eso no pareció impedirte buscar en otra parte la otra noche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Jacob.

—Esa morena sobre la que los escuché discutiendo. No, no son celos, si eso es lo que están pensando —añadió rápidamente, cuando vio a Jacob reír y a Ed rodar sus ojos— Parecían a punto de dejarme atrás.

—Todavía estábamos condenadamente enojados y sabíamos que podías oír todo lo que decíamos —admitió Jacob, mientras su cara se enrojecía— Pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

—Bueno, tengan por seguro que se lo que se siente —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que hablar acerca de su actuación, causaba una reacción un poco diferente en los dos hombres.

Ed dejó de caminar para mirarla sin decir nada. Jacob tomó el whisky, volvió a llenar su vaso, y luego hizo un mejor trabajo del que había hecho la primera vez, al deglutirlo de un trago. Isabella no pudo evitar reír cuando hizo el mismo gesto cómico con el rostro.

—No sé qué demonios crees que es tan divertido —La irritación de Ed la sorprendió— Lo siento —dijo él, casi al instante, quitándose el sombrero y tirándolo en un asiento.

—Cálmate —le advirtió Jacob.

Ed la miró de nuevo.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo Jacob, salvándola de hacer la misma pregunta.

—Porque yo no podría manejarlo si cambiaras de idea. He pasado tanto tiempo fantaseando acerca de aquella noche, y ahora que estás aquí, todo lo que quiero hacer es empujarte a la pared e introducir mi polla dentro de ti una y otra vez —Las palabras salieron en un acceso de ira, hasta que se detuvo para tomar aliento, pasando las manos a través de su pelo castaño claro, mientras su pecho se hinchaba—. Pero a pesar de todo eso, si no puedo estar seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto por las razones correctas, entonces creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Él se dejó caer en la cama, cayendo de espaldas, mientras luchaba por calmarse.

Isabella se sentó en estado de shock, el fuego la recorrió al mirar fijamente su cuerpo, hasta que las palabras de Jacob hacia Ed la alcanzaron a través de su obnubilación.

—Amigo, me siento de la misma manera, pero tienes que tomarlo con calma —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella—. Todo depende de Isabella ahora —Él mantenía la calma mejor que su amigo, pero ella no dudaba que sus sentimientos fueran igual de profundos. El cuerpo de Jacob se hundió contra el mostrador de la cocina, y la ingle se le endureció bajo su mirada, como si realmente lo hubiera tocado. El desafío en sus ojos los oscurecía hasta llevarlos a un color negro como la tinta, y oyó un siseo cuando él contuvo el aliento y mordió su labio inferior, mientras esperaba a que ella hiciera un movimiento.

Isabella se movió, pero no en su dirección. Se quitó el traje deportivo hasta quedar sólo con la camiseta, antes de atreverse a dar otra mirada a alguno de ellos. Los ojos de Jacob comenzaron a brillar posesivamente, pero él no era su prioridad en ese momento.

Ed tenía toda su atención. Parecía estar atormentado y ella deseaba, o tal vez necesitaba, hacerlo sentir bien. Jacob se ocuparía de sí mismo.

El cuerpo de Ed se arqueó hacia arriba cuando sintió el primer toque de sus uñas, rozando la tela de jean que cubría sus muslos. Su expresión de sorpresa desapareció cuando Isabella masajeó los poderosos músculos bajo sus palmas, haciéndolo callar cuando él comenzó a hablar, para poder concentrarse en la lenta marcha, más y más cerca, hacia su pene, hinchado contra la entrepierna de sus jeans.

Deslizándose sobre su cuerpo para poner todo su peso sobre él, Isabella le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, antes de besarlo, para hacerle saber que esto era lo que ella deseaba. Su reacción fue todo lo que podría esperar. Las manos de Ed subieron para aferrar su cabeza y acercarla más, mientras su caliente lengua se abría camino entre sus labios.

Isabella apartó su boca de la de él, para sentarse sobre sus muslos y arrancarle la camisa, sacándola de sus jeans, desgarrando los botones y moviéndola sobre sus hombros. Una vez hecho el trabajo, llevó las manos hacia la hebilla en la cintura y liberó su polla con rapidez. Ed siseó y se arqueó hacia arriba de nuevo, mientras ella le quitaba parte de la ropa. Su pene estaba duro y grueso, y ella lo sintió dar un tirón cuando movió la mano a lo largo de éste, agitando el dedo pulgar sobre la parte superior.

—Nena, disminuye la velocidad —jadeó él, sonriendo para aligerar la rudeza de sus palabras.

Ella se rió, sin sentir vergüenza. El cambio, repentino y drástico, de su manera de pensar, la había sorprendido casi tanto como sorprendió a Ed.

—Lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar.

—No te atrevas a pedir disculpas —oyó decir a Jacob detrás de ella. Isabella se volvió para encontrarlo desnudo y de pie a su lado. En su prisa por llegar a Ed, no había oído que se moviera.

—Quítate el sombrero, idiota —Jacob no se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Ed, girando para lanzar su sombrero a través de la habitación con una sonrisa tonta. Ed aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse los pantalones, bajándolos por sus piernas y sacándolos por sus pies, antes de llevarla de nuevo hacia su regazo.

Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar la camiseta de dormir por el dobladillo, y sacársela por la cabeza. Ella sintió un momento de vergüenza cuando dos pares de ojos recorrieron su piel, pero lo olvidó tan pronto como Jacob la llevó hacia adelante sobre el cuerpo de Ed. Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió extender las mejillas de su trasero, segundos antes de que deslizara una mano por debajo de ella.

Ed la detuvo cuando cayó hacia delante, aferrando su cabello con sus manos para mantener su boca contra la de él y forzarla a aceptar el contacto de Jacob. Ella se estremeció cuando el hombre entre sus muslos deslizó primero uno, y luego dos dedos en su apretado coño. Su gemido gutural fue tragado por la boca de Ed, mientras Jacob le daba una palmada en la pierna, extendiéndola más ampliamente, mientras deslizaba los dedos dentro y fuera de ella, una y otra vez.

Sus oídos se concentraron en la respiración entrecortada de Ed por debajo de ella. Isabella sintió el borde duro de su polla presionando en su abdomen y se dio cuenta que se había estado moviendo contra ésta, al tiempo que cabalgaba la mano de Jacob. Levantando su cuerpo, sólo permitió que las duras puntas de sus pechos rozaran su piel, mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por su torso. Sus pezones trazaron un camino descendente hacia la ingle de Ed, y ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio ante el cambio de sensaciones al moverse desde la suave piel de su abdomen hasta el músculo cubierto de vello de sus muslos.

—Ah, mierda —gimió él, cuando ella encerró su pene entre sus pechos por un breve instante, antes de permitirle lo que él deseaba. Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, Isabella llenó su boca con la pulsante polla, mientras sus labios se cerraban sobre ésta y probaba el sabor salado de su excitación.

Jacob se movió con ella, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, por detrás de su cuerpo, posicionado en el borde de la cama, y extendiendo sus piernas ampliamente. Sus dedos se sumergieron dentro de ella de nuevo, antes de deslizar la palma de la mano hacia adelante, sobre su clítoris. Sus movimientos eran lentos y sensuales, jugando con los primeros espasmos tentativos de ella. Pero cuando Isabella empezó a gemir en voz alta alrededor de la polla de Ed, su toque se volvió más audaz. De inmediato, la mano de Jacob comenzó a frotarla de manera rápida y fuerte, y ella no tuvo más remedio que retirar la boca del cuerpo de Ed, cuando un orgasmo repentino y violento la atravesó. Jacob le agarró el pelo con la mano libre y la forzó a mover la cabeza hacia atrás, como si quisiera ver su cara mientras se corría.

Mientras temblaba y se estremecía entre ellos, sintió a Ed tomar sus pechos, moviendo los pulgares sobre sus pezones, al tiempo que su voz baja y seductora se apoderaba de ella.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa, nena —le susurró una y otra vez.

—Detente... detente —pidió ella sin aliento, cuando su clímax terminó y su piel se volvió hipersensible al tacto de Jacob. Él obedeció inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie detrás de ella, y acariciando su trasero, suavemente, con una mano.

Isabella volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo de abrumar a Ed, de la forma en la que Jacob lo acababa de hacer con ella. Su polla palpitaba en su mano mientras tiraba de ella, y los ojos de Isabella apreciaron la vista del hombre, grande y magnífico, que se retorcía bajo su tacto. Lo vio mirar sobre su cabeza, y su gesto casi imperceptible hacia el hombre de pie sobre ellos.

Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos, al oír a Jacob abrir un paquete de aluminio y luego sentir el primer empuje de su pene haciéndose camino dentro de ella.

Cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener sobre su significado fue expulsada de su mente por el cuerpo de Jacob. Su polla se sentía larga y dura, y sus profundas embestidas le llevaron lágrimas a los ojos. Sus movimientos eran lentos y medidos, y él parecía disfrutar llegar tan adentro de ella como pudiera, si sus gritos desiguales eran tomados como evidencia. Su gentil manera de hacer el amor sorprendió a Isabella, al igual que su orgasmo intenso y repentino. Sus dedos apretaron su piel, y se empaló a sí mismo profundamente dentro de ella con un último empuje, mientras dejaba escapar un largo y bajo gemido, desde el fondo de su garganta.

Jacob retrocedió de inmediato, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Isabella cuando él desapareció de su vista. Un gruñido sin aliento en respuesta fue su única pista, acerca de dónde había caído para recuperarse.

Ed puso fin a cualquier conversación, dejando claro que había estado esperando a que Jacob saliera de su camino.

—Por fin —le oyó murmurar, momentos antes que levantara su cuerpo para colocarla por debajo de él en el colchón.

Isabella yació debajo de él, feliz ante su impaciencia por tenerla. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, mordisqueando y succionando sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se abría paso entre sus muslos. Ella saltó ante su contacto, tomando un momento para adaptarse a su presión firme contra su clítoris.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó ella con urgencia, cuando lo sintió moverse.

—Quiero probarte, cariño —le dijo, mientras se separaba de su cuerpo—. El pensamiento de tener mi boca en tu coño ha estado volviéndome loco durante días.—Él la miró fijamente y se rió entre dientes, con un sonido bajo en su garganta, cuando el cuerpo de Isabella se convulsionó a centímetros de su cara.

—Ed... por favor —gimió ella. ¿Por qué estaba esperando? ¿No podía ver lo mucho que lo deseaba?

— ¿Sabes cuán ardiente es verte temblar así, mientras esperas que te toque? —Isabella sintió su cuerpo pulsar de nuevo por sus palabras, y supo, al oír su risa baja, que había visto su reacción. Contuvo el aliento, decidida a no rogarle, pero rezando para que no esperara mucho más.

Finalmente… ¡Por fin!... él bajó la cabeza. La suave lamida en la entrada de su coño sorprendió a Isabella, pero no era lo que quería. Vocalizó su frustración con un gemido bajo, mientras se retorcía contra él, tratando de llevar su atención hacia arriba, hasta donde ella lo necesitaba. Ed captó la indirecta, moviendo inmediatamente la boca para succionar su clítoris entre los labios.

El cuerpo de Isabella se elevó de la cama, cuando el primer espasmo se disparó a través de ella. Como si Ed supiera que había descubierto lo que ella necesitaba, agarró con fuerza su trasero entre sus palmas y cerró la boca sobre ella. Su toque se sentía firme, hasta el punto de ser rudo, pero para Isabella, no pudo haberse sentido mejor. En lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, sus manos se aferraron al pelo de Ed, y lo obligó a permanecer inmóvil mientras hundía su orgasmo contra su rostro.

Ed se alejó tan pronto como ella hubo terminado, pero el momento de recobrar la compostura no duró mucho tiempo. Deteniéndose sólo para ponerse un condón, se movió sobre ella al instante, manteniendo sus piernas ampliamente extendidas, con una fuerte mano en la parte posterior de cada rodilla. A diferencia de Jacob, Ed no se asomó tímidamente a su entrada como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar. Simplemente, mantuvo el cuerpo de ella inmóvil, mientras su mirada se enganchaba con la suya, en introdujo de golpe su gruesa polla en su interior. Miró atentamente cada reacción de ella, y Isabella vio el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos cuando ella jadeó mientras él la llenaba hasta la empuñadura.

Dejando caer sus piernas, apoyó el peso sobre sus manos, para mantenerse sobre ella. Cerrando la boca sobre la de ella de nuevo, su lengua imitó las acciones de su polla, mientras ambas se movían dentro y fuera de ella. Isabella retiró la boca bruscamente para gemir, mientras tomaba el primer empuje completo de Ed. Él era todo lo que Jacob no era: áspero, exigente y abrumador. Se aferró a él a ciegas, dominada por su intensidad. Cada vez que se estrellaba contra ella, Isabella gemía en voz alta, mientras un nuevo nivel de placer la recorría y parecía estimular a Ed.

Cerró los ojos contra el ataque, sólo para escucharle susurrar en su oído.

—Mírame Isabella. Quiero que sepas quién te está follando así —Su voz sonaba ardiente, cargada de posesión… y confusa dadas las circunstancias.

—Eres Ed —susurró ella con una sonrisa, haciendo todo lo posible para darle lo que necesitaba. La reacción de él a sus palabras llegó de repente y con violencia, cuando sus manos aferraron sus caderas y las levantó de la cama para follarla ciegamente.

—Oh, mierda. Mierda —repetía él, una y otra vez, mientras se derramaba dentro de ella. El frunció el ceño en una línea dura mientras sus ojos se nublaban, y ella vio su cara retorcerse en una expresión casi dolorosa, cuando lo último de su orgasmo lo recorrió.

Ed se apartó de ella al instante, deteniéndose sólo para arrastrar la manta sobre su cuerpo y cubrirla, antes de caer a su lado. Jacob, quien Isabella supuso había decidido quedarse fuera del camino hasta que ella y Ed hubieran terminado, apareció en un lado de la cama y empezó a ponerse la ropa.

Ed bajó de la cama casi al instante, recogiendo sus cosas de forma rápida y haciendo un gesto hacia Jacob para indicarle que debían salir de la habitación.

—Te daremos un minuto para vestirte, ¿ok?

Isabella asintió en silencio, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Como si percibieran su nerviosismo, los dos hombres bajaron la cabeza para darle un beso antes de salir.

—Si fuera por mí, no te dejaría salir de esa cama, pero será mejor no dejar que Carlisle te encuentre aquí en la mañana —dijo Ed con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía—Ahora mueve el culo antes que cambie de opinión.

Pensó en hacer caso omiso de su advertencia y quedarse justo donde estaba, pero entonces, la imagen de Carlisle gritándole la puso en acción. ¡Su jefe no solía necesitar una buena razón para masticarle el culo por algo, y ella de seguro no tenía la intención de darle una!

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tres para el Rodeo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es tres para el rodeo, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 6**

Cualquier temor que pudiera tener sobre si las cosas serían extrañas después, se evaporó a las pocas horas. Isabella se sintió sorprendida y complacida al día siguiente, cuando Jacob la buscó y la invitó a ayudarlo en su preparación para el espectáculo.

No la dejó acercarse al toro, pero le explicó todo lo que hacía y la razón para ello.

La actitud de Ed se mantuvo más o menos igual, excepto que ahora pensaba que Jacob estaba tan loco como ella.

—Si Isabella se lastima, es tu culo el que voy a estar buscando —le advirtió a Jacob, cuando los encontró sentados en la valla que rodeaba el corral de toros, discutiendo acerca de agarres de cuerda.

—Deja de preocuparte. Él está siendo totalmente sobreprotector —Isabella rodó los ojos hacia Jacob—. De hecho, me pregunto cuál es el punto de todo esto, si me hace estar de pie, tan lejos, que apenas puedo escucharle.

—Eso está bien, pero no te olvides de lo que dije —Su mensaje para Jacob estaba claro. El rostro del otro hombre se endureció por un breve instante, y Isabella temió que pudiera haber problemas, pero tan pronto como apareció, Jacob envió lejos su enfado con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no me dejan invitarles algo de beber esta noche? —Dijo ella rápidamente, decidida a distraerlos del tema en cuestión. Iba a tener que replantearse su idea de acceder a ellos para que le enseñaran, ya que ni siquiera sabía si la amistad entre los tres podría sobrevivir las secuelas de la noche que habían pasado juntos, por lo que no quería echar más combustible al fuego, dando a los chicos algo con lo que caerle encima.

No parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a decir una palabra sobre lo ocurrido de todos modos, pensó más tarde esa noche, mientras todos se instalaban en una mesa, con una cerveza, después del trabajo. Isabella no entendía por qué se sentía tan a gusto a la mañana siguiente, y se seguía sintiendo así ahora. Había follado con ellos menos de 24 horas antes, y sin embargo, todos estaban sentados allí, juntos, al igual que en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

De acuerdo, aunque dudaba que alguna vez pudiera tener otra noche como esa en su vida, no se arrepentía. Ni por un segundo. Individualmente, Jacob y Ed podrían haberla abrumado en la cama, pero tenerlos a ambos totalmente centrados en su cuerpo, y volviéndola loca juntos, la había cambiado para siempre. Isabella siempre había sabido que tenía fuertes deseos que la mayoría de los chicos no podían manejar, pero realmente no sabía lo que eran. No hasta aquella noche.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo se sentían ellos acerca de todo esto. Tal vez alguno de ellos se arrepentía, o habían acordado entre ellos nunca ir allí de nuevo. La idea circuló en su cabeza, cambiando de forma, y tomando un significado nuevo, hasta que se vio obligada a dejar escapar una pregunta.

—Así que, ¿alguien va a mencionarlo, o simplemente se supone que pretendamos que nunca sucedió?

—Bueno, eso depende de ti —dijo Ed cuidadosamente. Su rostro no dio ninguna pista en cuanto a sus sentimientos al respecto. Jacob era un poco más fácil de leer.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza cundo ella lo mencionó. No hacía falta ser un adivino para averiguar lo que quería. La atención de Isabella regresó al silencioso y enigmático Ed.

— ¿Por qué siempre depende de mí? —Su actitud comenzó a hacerla enojar. ¿Le mataría decirle que había disfrutado tanto como ella lo había hecho, y que quería más de lo mismo?—. Me parece que tengo que tomar todas las decisiones por aquí.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Dijiste, que era mi culpa que tú y Jacob confesaran su pequeño juego, y que ustedes dos tienen tan poco autocontrol, que fui capaz de encenderles muy fácilmente. A continuación, tuviste el descaro de decirme que era mi culpa que después, no pudieras sacarte lo que sucedió de la cabeza.

—Tal vez sonara de esa manera, pero eso no es lo que quisimos decir, y lo sabes—Los ojos de Ed habían tomado un tono de verde frío y tormentoso. A pesar de la advertencia en su cara tensa, le complacía ver que al menos había logrado obtener una reacción de él.

—Ahora, se sientan aquí como si nada hubiera cambiado —Ella se rió en un tono de burla hacia sí misma—. Pero supongo que para ustedes, nada lo ha hecho. No soy la primera mujer que han tenido juntos, y estoy segura que no seré la última.

Para su furia, el rostro de Ed se relajó en una sonrisa conocedora, y tenía la mirada de un hombre que lo tenía todo calculado.

—Dime lo que quieres que te diga.

—No quiero tener que decírtelo —gritó ella, antes de bajar la voz, cuando se dio cuenta que había estado haciendo una escena—. No sé lo que quiero, pero estoy condenadamente segura que no quiero que te sientes aquí, actuando como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa. Significó algo para mí.

— ¿He dicho eso? —Su sonrisa se había borrado, y se inclinó hacia adelante, con su cara a unos centímetros de la suya, mientras miraba a las profundidades de sus ojos.

—No, pero ese justamente el problema. No has dicho nada.

Por alguna razón, Jacob obtuvo una mirada de Ed que podría haber arrancado la pintura del lado de un granero.

—Y supongo que él lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

—Oye, no me metas en esto, yo no he dicho nada —A pesar de su irritación, Isabella le dirigió Jacob una pequeña sonrisa, para demostrarle que no era culpa de él que estuviera enfadaba. Era cierto que no había dicho nada tampoco, pero su actitud hacia ella había cambiado. Al menos él la trataba como si fuera especial, que era más de lo que podía decirse de su amigo.

Ed parecía confundido.

—Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Olvídalo —murmuró ella, sin saber realmente lo que le pedía.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Insistió él. Se acercó, bajando la voz hasta que no fue más que un gruñido bajo—. Quieres saber cómo me siento, ¿es eso? -Isabella asintió, hipnotizada por el calor en sus ojos y su voz.

—Bueno, eso no va a suceder aquí —dijo él, haciéndola salir de pronto de la bruma seductora en la que había estado a punto de caer. Abrió la boca con indignación, antes de ver aquella mirada que pasó entre los dos hombres—. Hay algo que tienes que entender, Isabella. De ninguna manera voy a sentarme aquí, y ponerme todo sentimental y delicado delante de un amigo, sin importar quién sea. Sin ánimo de ofender, Jacob —dijo él, volviendo la atención hacia el otro hombre.

—No lo has hecho —dijo Jacob, riendo mientras chocaban sus botellas de cerveza.

—Bueno, yo estoy condenadamente segura que estoy ofendida —dijo ella a través de sus dientes apretados—. ¿Están realmente diciéndome que pueden tener relaciones sexuales conmigo juntos, pero no pueden hablar acerca de sus sentimientos frente al otro?

—Malditamente cierto —dijo Jacob, su expresión abierta y honesta drenó la ira de ella. Ed asintió para confirmar lo que su amigo había dicho, dejando a Isabella mirándolos un tanto desconcertada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ed unos minutos más tarde—. Te has quedado horriblemente silenciosa.

—Sólo estoy cansada, supongo —A decir verdad, se había cansado de pensar. Su cerebro había estado corriendo desde que su conversación había terminado, y ya no tenía idea de qué pensar sobre nada más.

—Déjame visitar el baño de hombres y después te acompañaremos a casa —dijo Jacob, levantándose de la mesa.

Ed volvió la cabeza y lo miró alejarse, antes de girar e inclinarse hacia ella sobre la mesa.

—Ok, ahora podemos hablar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

—No sé —balbuceó ella, sorprendida por el repentino regreso a su conversación anterior.

—No soy muy bueno con las palabras Isabella, pero puedo decirte que lo que ocurrió también significó algo para mí —Los tonos cálidos y graves que la habían seducido tan fácilmente estaban de vuelta en su voz, y se sintió caer en el sonido mientras sus palabras se apoderaban de ella—. ¿Te ayudaría saber que apenas he pensado en otra cosa desde que ocurrió, y que cada vez que cierro los ojos, dormido o despierto, todo lo que puedo ver es a ti?

—Eso ayuda —dijo ella, ruborizándose mientras una sonrisa que no pudo evitar apareció en su rostro.

—Y que cada minuto que pasa quiero arrastrarte de regreso a esa cama, y follarte de nuevo como la primera vez. La próxima vez, no voy a detenerme hasta que te haga llorar y gritar mi nombre mientras te corres, sólo por sentirme dentro de ti.

—Mierda —susurró ella, sintiendo su aliento ser arrancado de los pulmones por el calor de su mirada y el latido de su cuerpo. Se retorció en contra de la presión que se acumulaba en su coño, sintiéndolo temblar mientras veía a Ed notar la reacción ante sus palabras.

—Tú lo has dicho —Ed sonrió de manera tensa, mientras miraba regresar a Jacob—. Así que no me presiones de nuevo acerca de eso delante de él, ¿ok?

—Lo siento —dijo ella. Pero no lo lamentaba, en realidad estaba encantada.

Su alegría al oír las palabras de Ed no había durado mucho. Los chicos la acompañaron hasta la puerta y luego la dejaron allí, con nada más que un casto beso en la mejilla.

Cuando entró en los establos a la mañana siguiente, los caballos le dirigieron miradas cautelosas, inquietos por su extraño estado de ánimo.

—No estoy enojada con ustedes, muchachos —les dijo, decidida a no confundir a tan sensibles animales.

Trabajó en silencio y de manera eficiente, terminando todo más rápidamente de lo habitual, debido a que la irritación daba velocidad a su brazo. Isabella llevó su lonchera hacia la parte de atrás de la cuadra y se sentó detrás de uno de los compartimientos, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con un trapo sucio de su bolsillo.

— ¿Isabella? —Escuchó el llamado de Ed, momentos antes que su rostro apareciera sobre el bastidor de madera—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Sólo comer el almuerzo —dijo ella, con tanta naturalidad como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que su estómago se había volteado una docena de veces.

—Bueno, vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

— ¿Para qué?

La cara de Ed se volvió, y ella pudo ver un nervio tensarse en su mandíbula.

— ¿Quieres aprender a montar un potro salvaje o no? —Él se marchó, esperando que ella lo siguiera ciegamente. Isabella estaba tan sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, que se levantó de un salto sin preguntar y corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Huh —gruñó él con una sonrisa, al verla aparecer junto a él para caminar a su lado.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —Preguntó ella, sin aliento, mientras luchaba por mantenerse al paso con sus largas zancadas.

—Sin preguntas, ¿ok? Sólo escucha y aprende.

Luego de eso, se lanzó a una explicación larga y compleja de las normas. Isabella ya sabía la mayor parte de ellas, pero no se atrevió a decírselo. Empezó con la colocación de la silla al bronco.

—Ponle la silla con cuidado cuando el caballo este en la rampa, y tira de la cincha para apretarla. Tienes que tomar las riendas con una mano, eso es obvio, pero no puedes tocar ni el caballo, ni a ti misma con tu mano libre.

—De acuerdo —Ella asintió, dispuesta a demostrar su comprensión y alentarlo a seguir adelante.

—Usamos algo que se llama resina seca para ayudarnos a mantener el agarre de la cuerda. Puedes ser descalificado por usar cualquier otra cosa. Lo mismo con el cambio de manos en las riendas, o envolverlas alrededor de tu mano, tirar del cuero o perder un estribo.

Una hora más tarde, se llenó de ansiedad. Ed había estado zumbando sin cesar sobre las reglas, las sillas de montar, las riendas, todo de hecho, a excepción de los malditos caballos. Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa por sacar el tema, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

—Así que, ¿cuándo llegaré a montar uno?

— ¿Qué? ¿Un bronco? No va a pasar a corto plazo —dijo él, volviendo de nuevo a su demostración de cómo asegurar las sujeciones de la silla.

— ¿Por qué no? —Su corazón se hundió hasta sus botas.

—Usa la cabeza Isabella. Me pediste que te enseñara a montar un caballo salvaje, y lo estoy haciendo. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada con respecto a los caballos.

Estoy condenadamente seguro de que no voy a poner en riesgo mi trabajo, o tu cuello, por ponerte sobre uno —Él levantó una mano ante su protesta—. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que le costaría a Carlisle, si un jinete no asegurado daña algo de su precioso grupo de caballos?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? —Dijo ella, lanzando su sombrero en un fardo de heno por la frustración.

Ed lo recogió para ella, volviendo a colocárselo en la cabeza y limpiando una mancha de la sucia prenda que ella había utilizado anteriormente en su barbilla.

—El punto es que, si alguna vez Carlisle decide ponerte en la nómina como un jinete, entonces tú estarás asegurada, y nuestros dos culos cubiertos.

—Supongo —Ella suspiró, descontenta con lo que había dicho, pero sin poder estar en desacuerdo con la lógica. Como era habitual, las implicaciones mayores de conseguir lo que quería, no se le habían ocurrido. Los medios de vida y reputaciones de otras personas estaban en juego, no sólo sus propias ambiciones.

Isabella no había pensado en eso cuando empujó a Ed, Jacob, e incluso a Billy, para que la ayudaran.

Sin embargo, la culpa era de Carlisle por atraerla al trabajo de manera fraudulenta.

—Me parece que ninguno de ustedes fue completamente honesto —le recordó Ed, cuando ella dijo lo que pensaba.

Isabella puso mala cara durante un rato más. Él parecía decidido a hacerle ver el lado positivo de la situación, y le había echado el brazo por los hombros arrastrándola hacia un abrazo, tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

—Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer más tarde?

—No voy a montar un bronco, eso es seguro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Jacob y yo hemos sido invitados a una fiesta en la casa del Alcalde. Dicen que el canal de noticias local estará allí. Él está tratando de atraer más turismo a la ciudad y piensa que tener a algunos de los chicos del rodeo es una buena idea.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé, Ed. ¿Qué me pondría? ¡Dios!, no he ido a una fiesta formal en años.

—No te preocupes demasiado. Él quiere que los chicos llevemos atuendos de vaqueros, obviamente. Sólo usa un vestido —Detuvo su caminar para girarla en sus brazos—. ¿Tienes un vestido, no?

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Por supuesto que tengo un vestido. Lo que no tengo es tiempo para tomar un baño, arreglar mi pelo, comprar unas medias…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí el mensaje —Ed levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Ayudaría si hablo con Carlisle para que te permita tener el resto del día libre?

—Estaría muy agradecida —dijo ella, dejando que su voz cargara las palabras con una promesa tácita.

— ¿Cuán agradecida? —Él bajó las manos hacia su cadera mientras daba un paso más cerca. Un escalofrío recorrió el abdomen de Isabella, cuando el borde duro de su repentina erección la rozó.

—Mucho.

Isabella vio un pensamiento cruzar su rostro, el oscurecimiento de sus ojos mostraba claramente que había sido un pensamiento sucio. Ed había empezado a bajar su boca hacia la de ella, cuando Carlisle dio vuelta a la curva. Afortunadamente, el jefe estaba enfrascado en una conversación en su celular, y no los detectó hasta que Ed había dado un paso atrás de manera reticente.

—Es mejor que te apures —murmuró él— Te recogeremos a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella retrocedió, sonriendo ante la vista de él, tratando de cubrir su excitación con su sombrero. La sonrisa triste de Ed le advirtió que le haría pagar por ello más tarde.

**Continuara…**


End file.
